Camearra
"The... Light.. I wanted it to." —Kamila's last words, Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey is the leader of the Three Dark Giants in the 2000 Film, Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. Her stolen power of darkness gave Ultraman Tiga his basic Multi-Type. She has the power of darkness which is stronger than other two dark giants but weaker than Ultraman Tiga's dark power. Subtitle: Love and Hate Warrior (愛憎戦士,'' Aizō Senshi'') History Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey The giantess that in eons past drove a wedge between the ranks of the Ultramen and Dark Tiga’s former lover, Kamila was a powerful and evil being. But the Dark Giants were defeated and Kamila’s love was spurned when Tiga turned his back on his former allies, allowing the trio of evil to be sealed away on an island for eons. Lulu Island, as it came to be named, was eventually brought to humanities attention when Kamila’s former lover, now reincarnated as the human Daigo, waged his final battle with Gatanozoa took place at its shores. As the humans investigated its ruins, Commander Iruma detected the evil dwelling within, but the soldiers still broke open the age-old tomb, thunder and lightning immediately beginning to roar in the skies above. As the humans observed the trio of Darkness, they believed them to be giants of Light like Ultraman Tiga. But Iruma immediately sensed the ancient destroyers as what they really were, warriors of Darkness and evil. As the resurrection of the three began to take place, Kamila used her powers to reach out to the modern-day reincarnation of her lover, Daigo, telling him they’d soon meet. Iruma tried everything in her power to stop the trio of evil Ultras from awakening, but it was in vain and Kamila, Hudra, and Darramb awakened once more! As her subordinates ravaged the human intruders, Kamila was content to stand back, laughing in enjoyment, even more so as her fellow Dark Giants awakened the Shibito-Zoyger to assault them. But their havoc making would soon end, as a spirit of the civilization the Giants of Light protected named Yuzare emerged from Iruma and used her power to seal the island under a pyramid of light. Kamila, unable to move from the island physically, reached out and contacted her lover through his dreams. She turned his dream into a nightmare, unleashing an army of Shibito-Zoyger on the area. As he refused to sit helplessly by, Kamila presented the human with the Dark Spark Lens so he could transform. However, instead of the good Ultraman Tiga, he became the evil Dark Tiga. Kamila told him that this was the true Tiga, trying to sway him over to her side. The human would soon awake, but Kamila had done what she’d came to do. After watching her minions try in vain to break free of the barrier, Kamila appeared to Daigo again, starting a fight with Rena as a result. As Iruma tried to escape the island, Kamila stalked her through the tunnels, then blasted her with an energy bolt, revealing her sadistic want to not kill her now but allow her to suffer and blasted her again. As Daigo desperately asked Yuzare for answers, the trio of Dark Giants appeared to him once again as he saw a projection of the trio of Dark Giants, then Dark Tiga, ravaging an ancient city. They destroyed the device that had brought the Spark Lens to Earth, then allowed Darramb and Hudra to pummel the human until she called them off. Kamila, not seeing a difference between Tiga and Daigo, revealed to Daigo that Tiga had been their strongest warrior but betrayed them thanks to Yuzare, the leader of the guardians of Earth at that time, and Commander Iruma’s ancestor, luring him back to the light. Calling humans fools, Kamila told him she’d forgive him if he returned to him and that her heart still dwelled on him every moment of her imprisonment. She then presented him with the Dark Spark Lens before she left with her followers, knowing should Daigo use the Dark Spark Lens, it would free them from the prison and she hoped it’d also return her love to her. And even should he not wield the power, the barrier could only contain the Dark Giants for 100 years anyway. Daigo soon headed out aboard the GUTS Wing to confront them, the rest of GUTS not far behind him. Soon, the human confronted the three in their lair, Iruma trying to sway him to return to being her lover. However, while he used the Dark Spark Lens, Yuzare’s words once again bid him to use the power of Tiga for good instead of evil, but in the process, breaking the barrier and allowing darkness to spread over the world once again. Kamila tried one last time to regain her love, but he refused and she sent her followers to execute him. When GUTS arrived to fight, Kamila, annoyed, sent her hordes of Shibito-Zoyger to destroy them. After watching her allies fight and die at Tiga’s hand, the hero slowly turning back to his good form, Kamila finally met the hero once more, on the spot they fell in love centuries ago. However, the evil Ultra assaulted the hero with her Dark Whip, pummeling him before wrapping his hands with it, commenting on how Tiga had betrayed them all those centuries ago as he did now. She then formed her whip into a sword and started slashing at the hero, stabbing him in the stomach. But as she moved in for the final strike, Rena appeared in a GUTS Wing to aid her love. Annoyed, Kamila attacked Rena with her whip, Tiga taking the strike for her and being reverted back to his normal self. Enraged, Kamila realized she’d truly lost her love and gave herself fully to darkness, becoming Demonzoa! Upon the end of the battle, Tiga had vanquished her monstrous form and saved the Earth. With the island collapsing into the see Daigo came upon a defeated and dying Kamila, who professed her desire for the light. In her last moments Daigo held her hand showing her the comfort that reminded her of better time. The circlet on her head broke, signifying the hold the darkness had over was gone as she died peacefully next to her beloved. Techniques *'Dream Invasion': Kamila can invade the dreams of others, bringing her followers along with her. While in their dreams the trio can physically interact with the target. *'Supernatural Abilities': Even in human form, Kamila has several supernatural abilities, including the ability to fire electrical bolts she uses for torture and flight. *'Kamila Whip': Kamila can form a long whip of dark-light energy from her right hand to use effectively in combat. She can also straighten it into a sword. *'Purokea Detect': Kamila can use her bare hands, charged with energy, to deflect attack. (Not seen) *'Energy Manipulation': Karmilla mentioned this as being one of the powers Tiga stole along with Darramb's strength and Hudra's speed. *'Demonzoa Transformation': Kamila can transform herself into the immeasurable Demonzoa by calling on the lingering grudge of Gatanozoa. Kamila wip.gif|Kamila Whip Kamila wip damage.gif|Kamila Whip in use Kamila whip blade.gif|Kamila Whip sword form Kamila whip blade damage.gif|Kamila Whip sword in action Demonzoa Demonzoa (デモンゾーア - Demonzoa) ''is Kamila's true form in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey . ''Subtitle: Darkness Demon Super Beast (闇黒魔超獣 - Angoku Ma Chouju) Powers/Abilties *'Tentacles': Demonzoa can extend tentacles from her body to ensnare targets. *'Darkness Body': Being a mass of pure darkness, Demonzoa can draw targets into her massive body. *'Needle Storm': Demonzoa can breath a stream of powerful dark-light energy needles from her mouth that can easily overpower the Zepellion Beam History With all hope of reclaiming Tiga gone and her allies killed, Kamila transformed into the enormous Demonzoa, a massive monster composed of pure darkness. The creature quickly attacked with her Needle Storm, quickly causing Tiga’s timer to begin blinking. GUTS attacked Demonzoa, causing her to fight back. The group cheered on the man inside Ultraman Tiga, causing him to rise to fight Demonzoa once again. Kamila emerged from Demonzoa’s head and attacked Tiga, who fought back with the Zepellion Beam. The monster’s Needle Storm was simply too much for the hero’s attack to overcome and tore through his attack, blasting Tiga off his feet and causing his timer to expire. But as Tiga lay beaten, the long destroyed Ultra statues refused to allow Demonzoa her victory and channeled the last light they had left into Tiga’s prone form, reviving him as Glitter Tiga! The hero charged Demonzoa, who assaulted him with her needles but to no effect. The monster wrapped her tentacles around his body and pulled him into her huge form. However, as it seemed hope sunk into darkness, Glitter Tiga unleashed an enormous blast of light so powerful that even Demonzoa couldn’t survive it and was obliterated along with the darkness covering the Earth. Toy Release Information The Kamila figure was bundled along with Hudra, Darramb, & Tiga's Dark forms in Ultraman Tiga: THE FINAL ODYSSEY figure set. However, she was re-released as an Ultra Hero Series EX, with her palms remolded as open palms. tigabatole.jpg|Kamila (Middle Right) in the figure set. om_24.jpg|UHEX Kamila Gallery Ultrwoman Kmla.JPG|Kamila Kamila darkladylaughed.jpg|Kamila Kamila evil ultra lsdy.jpg Kamila human.jpg|Kamila's human form Kamila human spark lens.jpg 4e4a20a4462309f7c13873a4720e0cf3d7cad635.jpg|Tiga VS Demonzoa c75c10385343fbf2c5107f95b07eca8065388f4c.jpg|Kamila on Demonzoa's head 41YpXIFi+RL. SL500 AA300.jpg|Kamila's RR Trading Card N557 s.gif|Demonzoa's RR Trading Card. Trivia *Like Bajiris and Scylla, Demonzoa is a monster that bears the title Chouju but doesn't have any relationship with Yapool. *Kamilla is the first Ultra to be Yellow. *Her release of the Ultra Hero Series EX is misspelled Kamearra. *Though not the first female Ultra, she is the first evil female Ultra and the first female outside of Mother of Ultra, to take a leadership role, as well as the first Major female antagonist *Unlike the other two Dark Ultras, Kamilla spent the least time in Ultra form, since it was a movie the three minute rule seemed to have been suspended. *Kamila is the first evil Ultra not to have a human host. *Kamila is the first ultra that can become a monster. *Kamila's name sounds similar to the Ultraman monster Jamila. Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Villains Category:The Dark Giants Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters